Retailers, event managers, professional sports teams, public safety agencies, and others may have difficulty identifying and then analyzing influential social media. Influential social media may be important to the reviewer based on the audience reach of a post, the location of the post, the hometown of the user that originated the post, or the relevance of the post to a certain criminal or civil investigation. For example, it may be difficult for retailers to identify its customers without asking them to fill out unwanted surveys or asking them to connect with the retailer directly via social media providers (e.g., following the retailer on FACEBOOK, TWITTER, etc.). It may be further difficult to understand what may be of interest to their customers, apart from purchases made at the retailer, or determine other behaviors that may indicate their customers' interests. For law enforcement agencies, it may be difficult to identify suspects or potential suspects and their associations and behavior.
These and other drawbacks exist.